¿a qué le tienes miedo?
by Samantha-Kimura
Summary: ¿a que le tienes miedo?... una pregunta que puede hacer que los sentimientos de los magos salga a la luz... no es muy buen summary, pero por favor pasen y lean


**Samantha.- HI MINNA! regrese con una nueva historia**

**Happy.- AYE! al fin vuelves**

**Natsu.- si, te gusta mucho desaparecer**

**Samantha.- gomenasai, tuve problemas con mi cuenta aqui en fanfiction, y mi inspiracion quiso tomar vacaciones, pero ya volvi y con una historia GRUVIA!**

**Natsu.- SI, al fin me dejaras descanzar y molestaras al hielito**

**Happy.- si tuviste suerte, lastima que Gray no este aqui para defenderse**

**Samantha.- TT_TT GRAY PORQUE?... no, correccion... MASHIMA PORQUE TUVISTE QUE HACERLE ESO A GRAY?!**

**Natsu/Happy.- que dramatica -_-'**

**Samantha.- despues me ocupare de ustedes, mejor dejo que disfruten de mi linda y extraña historia ^^**

_"Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si asi fuera no le hubiera hecho eso a Gray ) es de Hiro Mashima"_

One-shot #1

GRUVIA

Esta historia comenzara, como casi todas, en un gremio ruidoso y desastroso de Magnolia, Fairy Tail…

Pero hoy no hay ruido, todo está en silencio y se siente la inquietud y preocupación de sus miembros, todo esto a causa del accidente de dos de sus más queridos compañeros; Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar…

Después de una misión de 2 días que tomo la pareja; hoy regresaron, pero nadie creía lo que veía, el famoso alquimista de hielo estaba cubierto de heridas y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero lo que más conmociono a todos fue que en los brazos del mago, inconsciente y con una gran herida en el abdomen estaba la maga de agua.

Después del shock, Wendy corrió para curar las heridas de Juvia, pero la maga estaba muy grave, por lo que fue necesario que Gajeel la llevara a la enfermería, mientras Mirajane y Lucy trataban las heridas de Gray.

Eso fue hace 3 horas; hace tres horas Gray fue curado; 3 en horas en las cuales la vida de Juvia ha estado en peligro; 3 horas en las que Gray, olvidando las recomendaciones de que tenía que descansar, ha estado sentado enfrente de la enfermería, con la mirada perdida, sin hablar con nadie, solo viendo ir y venir a sus amigos sin que nadie le dé razones de su compañera… 3 horas eternas para el Fullbuster.

-crees que debamos preguntarle lo que sucedió- se escucha la voz de Lucy

-ya lo intente, pero no me respondió- contesto Natsu

-y no creo que nos diga nada, o por lo menos no hasta que sepa cómo esta Juvia- dijo Erza

-DEJENME PASAR!- se escuchó un grito por todo el gremio, que hizo que Gray reaccionara un poco

-que rápido corren las noticias- murmuro Natsu

-no puedes venir y armar esta tipo de alborotos aquí, Lyon- dijo Erza mientras sujetaba al albino que ya había hecho algunos destrozos

-¿Cómo esta Juvia?- pregunto el mago

-no lo sabemos, Wendy y Polyuska la están atendiendo- contesto Lucy

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Lyon

En la enfermería, pero no puedes pasar a verla, porque aun la est…- decía Erza pero fue interrumpida

-¿DÓNDE ESTA EL ESTUPIDO DE GRAY?- grito Lyon y en ese momento lo vio, logro liberarse del agarre de Erza y corrió hacia el peliazul para darle un buen golpe en la cara

-GRAY!- gritaron Erza y Lucy, mientras Lyon tomaba a Gray de la camisa (que aun tenia puesta) pero este ni se movió

- TU MALDITO, SUELTA A MI COM…- decía Natsu dispuesto a golpear al albino, pero luego vio como por el rostro de su amigo/rival corrían las lágrimas, por lo que se detuvo

-lo siento- fue lo único que dijo el Fullbuster, en ese momento sus amigos decidieron dejar solos a los discípulos de Ul

-QUE DIJISTE- grito de nuevo Lyon

-lo siento, lo siento- decía Gray mientras más lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, pero esas palabras se notaba que no eran dirigidas al mago de Lamia Scale, eran para la maga peliazul- fue mi culpa- y en ese momento soltó una pequeña risa

-de que te ríes idiota- Lyon estaba completamente furioso, dispuesto a golpear a su antiguo compañero, pero las siguientes palabras Gray lo congelaron

-es igual que la otra vez- susurro el peliazul- de nuevo fue mi culpa, otra vez por mi imprudencia puedo perder a quien quiero- después de esas palabras Lyon soltó a Gray y este se dejó caer llorando de nuevo, y el albino se sentó a un lado de él. Después de unos minutos los dos se calmaron un poco.

-Gray- comenzó a hablar Lyon- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Gray se tensó al recordar el cómo había llegado a esa situación

-salimos hace 2 días a hacer una misión en la que teníamos que capturar a algunos ladrones, o al menos eso decía la solicitud, pero al llegar con la persona que dejo la solicitud esta nos informó que los ladrones eran magos y al parecer tenían una criatura peligrosa, pero aun así aceptamos y en la noche empezamos con nuestro trabajo …

FLASHBACK

Las mago de Fairy Tail estaban rodeados por los ladrones, pero estos no eran tan fuertes como Gray y Juvia que estaban terminando fácilmente con los ladrones

-son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos- decía uno de los ladrones

-no hay que preocuparnos pronto vendrá Shido-sama con la bestia- dijo otro y en ese momento se escuchó un rugido y de entre los arboles salió una gran bestia y un mago estaba sobre este

-así que estas haditas se quieren meter en mi camino- dijo burlonamente el mago que respondía la nombre de Shido

-Juvia, yo me encargare de ese sujeto, tu puedes terminar con estos ladrones- dijo Gray yendo rápidamente a atacar a Shido

-Gray-sama espere…- decía Juvia pero estuvo a punto de ser atacada así que se defendió, y decidió concentrarse en su pelea, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la bestia y el mago

-Ice make: Lance- ataco Gray, pero fue fácilmente esquivado

-vamos, eso es todo, esto será más sencillo de lo que pensé- se seguía burlando el enemigo

-No me subestimes, ice make: martillo- volvió a atacar el peliazul pero su oponente fue ágil y lo esquivo rápidamente y ataco al mago de hielo

-esto es aburrido, mejor termino contigo rápidamente… Jinsokuna kemono _(1)_- la bestia comenzó a moverse muy rápido alrededor de Gray sin darle tiempo al mago de encontrar una forma de defenderse

-desaparece- escucho Gray a sus espaldas- Kuroi tsume!_(2)_- ataco la bestia, a Gray no le dio tiempo de nada, solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después todo paso frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta…

-ARGH!- se escuchó un grito lleno de dolor

-JUVIAAAA!- grito el Fullbuster al ver a su compañera caer frente a el

-tsk, esta maga resulto ser buena- dijo Shido al ver a todos los ladrones caídos

-Juvia, Juvia dime algo- decía desesperado Gray, al ver a la maga de agua tan pálida por la pérdida de sangre

-Gray-sama- susurro Juvia luchando por seguir consiente

-tonta, porque te atravesaste- le decía Gray mientras contenía las lágrimas

-si Juvia no lo hubiera hecho, Gray-sama estaría herido- dijo sonriendo la peliazul- Juvia está feliz de proteger a Gray-sama- y así la maga se desmayó, preocupando a su compañero

-Juvia no me hagas esto, Juvia despierta- decía desesperado el peliazul

-pobre chica, lástima que su sacrificio no servirá de mucho, porque en este momento acabare contigo- dijo Shido dispuesto a atacar de nuevo,Gray puso delicadamente a su compañara en el suelo y vio a su oponente, la mirada de Gray mostraba muchos sentimientos en ese momento, miedo, tristeza, amor… determinación, la determinación de vencer a ese maldito

-DESAPARECE FAIRY TAIL- grito el mago, pero antes de completar su ataque…

-Ice make: cuchilla de hielo, danza de siete cortes- Gray ataco directamente a Shido derrotándolo rápidamente, y haciendo que la bestia que al parecer controlaba se fuera de ahí.

FIN FLASHBACK

-después de derrotarlo, corrí hacia Juvia y la traje lo más rápido que pude- termino de contar el Fullbuster- fue mi culpa, creí que yo solo podría acabar con él y al final ella me protegió, ella está herida por mi culpa- decía Gray mientras lloraba de nuevo

-déjalo ya- dijo Lyon sorprendiendo a Gray

-que?- cuestiono el peliazul

-que lo dejes ya, a Juvia no le gustara verte como te culpas- decía calmadamente Lyon- a Ul tampoco le ha de gustar que después de tantos años aun haya veces en las que pienses que lo que sucedió fue tu culpa- esas palabras tenían completamente sorprendido a Gray

-a que le tienes miedo Gray?- le pregunto Lyon sorprendiendo aún más a Gray, pero después de un momento contesto

-a que a causa de mis imprudencias vaya a perder a alguien que quiero de nuevo

-entonces deja de hacer tantas imprudencias- dijo Lyon- una cosa más, deberías decirle lo que sientes- Gray miro confundido a su acompañante- Vamos Gray, creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta de lo que sientes por Juvia excepto tu

-sí, tienes razón- dijo Gray- sabes hasta pareces mi hermano mayor- rio un poco el Fullbuster

-no digas tonterías- bufo el albino- solo intento ayudar a Juvia-chan, pero si no funciona contigo, yo siempre vendré por ella- dijo con un todo soñador el mago de Lamia Scale

-como si fuera a dejar que la apartaras de mi lado- dijo amenazadoramente el peliazul

-ok, ok ya lo dejaste claro, solo hazla feliz- dijo Lyon y Gray asintió aunque luego su semblante cambio a uno serio

-aunque espero que me perdone por no protegerla- susurro Gray

-ella no está enojada ni nada de eso, te lo aseguro- le dijo Lyon

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y salieron Wendy y Polyuska, Gray y Lyon se levantaron rápidamente

-¿Cómo esta Juvia?- pregunto Lyon

-ella está bien, Juvia-san es muy fuerte, solo necesita descansar y se recuperara muy pronto- dijo Wendy sonriendo

-Polyuska-san, Wendy muchas gracias- dijo Gray

-sí, no fue nada, pero como dijo Wendy ella necesita descansar, así que si quieres pasar a verla trata de no perturbarla mucho- dijo secamente Polyuska y se retiró, seguida por Wendy

-bueno si Juvia está bien, creo que puedo irme tranquilo al gremio- dijo Lyon

-creí que querías verla- dijo Gray

-vendré después, ahora tu eres el que debe estar con ella, cuídala Gray- y así el albino se retiro

Después de que Lyon se fuera, Gray estuvo algunos minutos parado en la puerta hasta que finalmente se decidió a entrar, tomo una silla que se encontraba ahí y se sentó cerca de la cama de Juvia y la observaba detenidamente.

Veía como Juvia recuperaba el color de su piel, como su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y no dolor, veía lo hermosa que era la maga de agua.

-Juvia- susurro el mago mientras tomaba la mano de la peliazul- Juvia, lo siento- decía el peliazul conteniendo las lágrimas de nuevo, cuando sintió una presión en su mano

-Gray-sama- susurro Juvia mientras abría los ojos

-Juvia, te sientes bien?, le hablo a Wendy?- preguntaba rápidamente Gray

-Juvia está bien- sonrió la maga- y usted Gray-sama, no está herido?- pregunto Juvia, y Gray se puso serio

-estoy bien Juvia- dijo tranquilamente, y luego se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Gray se decidió a hablar de nuevo

-Juvia lo siento estás herida por mi culpa y yo no…- decía Gray, pero Juvia lo interrumpió

-Gray-sama no fue su culpa además Juvia fue quien decidió protegerlo, no se sienta culpable por favor- dijo Juvia, haciendo que Gray sonriera un poco

-Lyon tenía razón- susurro el peliazul- en ese caso gracias Juvia

-eeh, porque Gray-sama?- pregunto confundida la peliazul

-gracias por haberme protegido, por estar conmigo, gracias por todo Juvia- dijo Gray, provocando un sonrojo en Juvia

-no tiene nada que agradecerle a Juvia, Juvia le debe mucho a Gray-sama, por eso Juvia lo a…- decía Juvia hasta que Gray la beso

Juvia tardo un momento en superar la sorpresa, después se sonrojo y correspondió ese esperado beso. Un beso en el cual expresaban todos sus sentimientos con mucho cariño. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno. Gray se quedó viendo fijamente los ojos de Juvia.

-te amo Juvia- dijo el peliazul sorprendiendo aún más a la maga

-que?- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Juvia

-dije, que Gray ama a Juvia-sama- dijo sonriendo el mago de hielo, volviendo a adueñarse de los labios de Juvia, se separaron después de un rato

-Gray-sama, Juvia también lo ama- dijo Juvia con un pequeño sonrojo pero una gran sonrisa

-no te voy a perder Juvia- susurro Gray

- dijo algo Gray-sama- dijo confundida Juvia

-eh, a que te voy a dejar descansar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- después vendré a verte- dicho esto Juvia solo asintió, mientras caía en brazos de Morfeo.

Gray salió de la enfermería y se quedó recargado en la puerta

_-"¿a que le tienes miedo Gray?"_

Se repetían las palabras de Lyon en la mente del peliazul

-tengo miedo a perderla- susurro Gray- y por lo mismo la voy a proteger- dijo Gray con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía con sus demás compañeros.

**FIN...?**

"_¿a qué le tienes miedo…?"_

"… **a causa de mis imprudencias, vaya a perder a alguien que quiero de nuevo…"**

**Samantha.- y eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado ^^ ahora unas pequeñas explicaciones:**

_(1)Jinsokuna kemono- Bestia Veloz_**  
**

_(2)Kuroi tsume- Garras Negras_

**bueno, no tengo mucha creatividad para los ataques, asi que solo entre al gran traductor de google y disque traduci a japones asi que disculpen estas tonterias**_  
_

**Happy.- Aye! escribes muchas tonterias**

**Natsu.- si es cierto ademas de dramatica, escribes muchas tonterias**

**Samantha.- ya callense, estoy triste por Gray u_u pero estoy un 90% segura de que no lo van a matar**

**Happy.- 90%?**

**Samantha.- si, no es 100% porque quien sabe que clase de ideas raras pasaran por la cabeza de Mashima-sama... pero volviendo al fic, ojala les haya gustado, tal vez le continue con otros one-shot eso dependera de si mi inspiracion decide funcionar**

**Natsu.- si siguen "_Canciones que cuentan historias"_, por favor esperen a que a la autora le surjan ideas, porque dice que no se le ocurre nada_  
_**

**Samantha.- eso mismo, bueno onegai dejen reviews, todos sus comentarios son bien aceptados**

**Happy.- dejen sus criticas constructivas, para que asi Sammy pueda mejorar sus historias**

**Samantha.- bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos leeremos despues, cuidense**

******Sayonara Samantha-Kimura se retira, Aye sir!**


End file.
